


德娜

by Joyce323



Category: 1855美国大亨
Genre: Gen, 三只小鸭, 史高治, 米老鼠与唐老鸭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyce323/pseuds/Joyce323
Summary: “我不愿意要做注定要被历史淘汰的、毫无用处的事情。”——德娜·麦克唐纳





	德娜

临走前，唐纳德听见姐姐德娜的声音：“唐纳德，等一下。”

他先看一眼叔叔，老头微微点头，生意既然谈成了，加一些附赠服务也好。何况他相信经自己多年的培养，唐纳德不可能做出蠢事来。

于是唐纳德跟着德娜走，像是很多年前他们小时候那样，德娜带着他、还有小跟屁虫葛莱史东在天鹅城堡里整天淘，把总忧心忡忡的奶娘安娜甩得老远。

德娜总走在最前面……

中年女人已经不再纤细美丽的身影，慢慢与记忆里漂亮贵气的少女、好奇心充沛的女孩背影连在一起，一路来到她另一个还没有被发现的藏身地。

回忆之余，唐纳德自然不会忘记正事。

他用在军校里学到的知识、以及家族教育中必备的追踪技术，悉心记着前往德娜藏身处的路途。

他腰间配着枪，衣内还偷藏了一把，纵然不会去贸然摸枪提醒姐姐亲情的虚渺，但无论防身还是避免被胁做人质，都是必要的。

麦克唐纳家族天生冷血，他在心里重复念着这句话，姐姐是家族这一代最优秀的孩子，尽管叛逆，她也流着麦克唐纳家的血。

“瓦利亚大姐，你后头那小伙子是做什么的？看起来像个当兵的，不会是……”

街道上，腰如水桶的农妇向德娜热情地打招呼，唐纳德想起他和叔叔来前，葛莱史东收集到的情报——德娜在这里的化名之一，叫作瓦利亚·伊万洛夫娜。

德娜笑着回话，仿佛融入了当地的农妇中：“这是我弟弟，大老远地来看我……”

“哎呀你可真有福气，就是那个你常提起的在外国读书的弟弟嘛。呀，真是人模人样的，长得秀气的很呢。”

唐纳德没反驳，这种情况下多说又多错，天晓得德娜安排的“在外国读书的弟弟”原本是准备给她的哪位战友的，便装作羞赧的样子低着头笑笑。

好在那农妇也没再纠缠下去，德娜领着他到了边上一幢小屋，装作无意打量着周围，确认无碍后才打开房门。  
姐姐没开灯，不过月光从窗外照进来，显得房间里不那么黑，她敲了三下桌板，又打个响指，唐纳德一直冷眼看着，还以为会有什么高明的机关……

三个小不点跑了出来。

出乎意料，唐纳德有些吃惊。不过他很快就恢复平静，端详着那三个不到桌子高、满脸污渍的小鬼。

他们长得几乎一模一样，完全分辨不出彼此。也许光线更清晰的时候唐纳德还能想法子找到区别，但这昏暗的房间里，不用做此打算。

有趣的是，他们戴着三顶不同颜色的布帽，穿着一致灰黑色的破旧布衣。

“唐纳德，我希望你能帮我这个忙。”

面对着三个绷着脸不叫不闹的孩子，德娜也不见多少表情，唐纳德看不出姐姐是否难过。

她指着红色帽子的男孩，“他叫辉瑞，”指着蓝色的，“杜威，”绿色的，“路易。”

双胞胎姐姐把三个男孩推到他身边：“我不方便养孩子，不安全，无论对我还是对他们。唐纳德……这是我唯一一次请你帮忙、可能也是最后一次。”

“孩子的父亲姓什么？”

“已经死了……没有必要，跟着你们回去，如果我不能成功，他们就是麦克唐纳家的孩子。”

三个孩子绷着脸，张着大大的眼睛，看看母亲，又看看此前从不曾认识的舅舅，他们可能从出生开始就生活在颠沛流离的躲藏中，像草原上的小羚羊学会奔跑那样迅速地学会了沉默。

唐纳德看着他们，忽然有点想笑，眼前荒诞的一幕让他没来由把三个外甥联想成三只傻乎乎的、自作聪明的小鸭子。

“好，德娜姐姐，我答应你。”唐纳德心思有点乱，不管是脱口而出的承诺，还是接下来的话，他都显然不在平时的水准上，“姐姐……你真的不考虑回家族吗？”

德娜曾是含着金汤勺出生的娇小姐，唐纳德完全不能理解，她如何能在这样贫瘠的土地上甘之如饴。

“德娜·麦克唐纳早就在这个世界上消失了，不是吗？现在活着的是瓦利亚·伊万洛夫娜。”德娜笑笑，她看着眼前的弟弟，强势的叔叔为他们这一代孩子安排好了所有的人生计划，弟弟显然已经长成了叔叔希望的样子，越来越冷血、越来越贪婪无度，“我与你、葛莱史东是不一样的。”

女人在心底说，我不在叔叔的计划内，我有自己的想法，而你们没有。

尽管瓦利亚转身离开的时候，也曾将天鹅城堡那年冬天大雪里的三个孩子永远烙在心底。

她与唐纳德、葛莱史东的另一大不同，或许是她成年后就没再回到过天鹅城堡，留在记忆里的永远是最美好的那段光阴。

那时祖父母还没有逝去，家族还没有那么森严的规矩，从大洋彼岸迢迢嫁过来的母亲尚温柔美丽。多萝西娅婶婶和他们一起学习管理家产。奶娘安娜青春正艾，跟在三个孩子后面追赶，好像也是家里的一份子。

德娜那时就无法理解，为什么他们是主人、小主人，而安娜明明把他们视如己出，却只能是仆人。

“德娜，你看你的叔叔，他越来越有本事了。”安娜曾抱着她，坐在后花园的秋千上，愣着神说，“也越来越……不像个人了。”

斤斤计较，贪得无厌。

有什么意义呢？

叔叔赚了一辈子钱，死了不还是什么都带不走。

她知道叔叔这些年开始信基督，信那些他原本不信的神鬼，大约基督教真是守财奴的宗教，总吸引着箍桶匠老葛朗台这样的人物。

她觉得赚钱没有成就感。他们出生在富贵的家庭，衣来伸手饭来张口，钱办不到的事情……或许也只有在这种家庭里才会多想。

叔叔说，没有钱办不到的事情。如果你觉得有，那就是你花的钱还不够多。

怎么样才够多呢？

多到可以把全世界都买下来？才叫多吗？

叔叔把大量的黄金装进地下的仓库里，每过一段时间下去看看，清点数目，似乎就是他人生的最大乐趣。

但德娜不这么觉得。

于是她逃离了家族，逃离了叔叔的控制。

“我不愿意要做注定要被历史淘汰的、毫无用处的事情。”

“‘人是一根系在动物与超人之间的绳索——一根悬在深渊之上的绳索，一种危险的穿越，一种危险的路途，一种危险的回顾，一种危险的颤栗与停留。人身上伟大的东西正在于他是一种过渡和没落。’”

越过了这段绳索的人是伟大的，中途掉下去的也是可敬的，唯有害怕这绳索，一直停留在禽兽的那头，或是爬出去两步又折返回去的才是真正可鄙的。

她逃离家族前，偷偷在弟弟途径的道路上最后看了他一眼。为什么要用“最后”呢？因为只有在这之后，她知道他们很快就会都变得与儿时截然不同。

“保重。”

唐纳德最后对她说的，竟也是她当年临行前在心里默念的话。


End file.
